Le gâteau
by qianshee
Summary: Lorsqu'un Kiku enfant et seul à la maison se retrouve face au gâteau d'anniversaire de Yao...


**Ouais, bon, je sais, ce que vous allez lire n'est pas très sérieux mais bon... au pire ce n'est pas grave, hein ? C'est un petit OS humoristique avec le bébé Kiku face à un gâteau des plus appétissant. Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Tout est à Hidekaz Himaruya, on connait la chanson ! :D**

 **Allez, je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Kiku tritura nerveusement ses mains. Assis sur une chaise à sa taille dans la cuisine, en l'absence de Yao et des autres enfants-nations, il était le seul à ne pas avoir voulu se rendre au supermarché pour remplir à nouveau le garde-manger. Et il était face à un problème. Un gros problème.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Yao, la Chine. Pour l'occasion, celui-ci avait préparé un somptueux repas qu'ils mangeraient tous le soir venu, ainsi qu'un gâteau d'une taille intéressante, garni de nombreux fruits, de crème pâtissière, de chantilly... et d'autres petits détails dont ce grand cuisinier avait le secret.

A la base, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de ce gâteau. Il était tombé dessus par hasard en prenant un fruit dans la corbeille pour se caler l'estomac. Et dès que ses yeux d'enfant étaient tombés sur toutes ces couleurs, sur toutes ces saveurs qu'il devinait déjà sans même y avoir touché, son ventre avait gargouillé, fort, très fort, le fruit choisi précédemment serait loin de suffire. C'était de cette délicieuse chose dont il avait envie !

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se servir comme cela, sans en demander l'autorisation. Premièrement parce que ce n'était pas poli, deuxièmement parce que Yao, à la découverte du méfait râlerait toute la journée en mode « on ne respecte pas mon autorité, ces enfants sont infernaux ! Mon gâteau ! Défiguré ! » et enfin parce que les autres fils et filles du Chinois voudraient être à égalité avec lui, et avoir une part dès leur retour des courses.

Bref, il ne pouvait pas se remplir la panse de la sorte. Il devrait attendre la fin du long, long repas d'anniversaire de la vieille nation ! Et d'expérience, il savait que ça durerait des heures. On commencerait par un potage, obligatoire pour tous (« Sinon vous n'aurez pas de dessert, bande d'enfants capricieux ! »), puis on poursuivrait avec quelques entrées, et enfin, le plat principal, certainement composé de riz, de légumes et de viandes, serait posé sur la table.

Le dessert, donc ce délicieux gâteau, n'en parlons même pas. Il faudrait, comme toujours, attendre l'invitation du plus âgé d'entre tous, qui, bien entendu, n'attendrait que sa propre digestion pour enfin se servir, et penser à ses marmots.

Quel désespoir ! A vue de nez, il ne pourrait y toucher que vers vingt-deux heures, alors qu'il était actuellement treize heures. Yao exagérait.

Alors qu'il soupirait longuement, fermement planté sur ses deux petits pieds devant l'œuvre d'art culinaire, un poids des plus étranges se fit sentir sur son épaule gauche. Puis une voix résonna à son oreille, sournoise et rieuse :

« Mange ce gâteau ! Tu as faim ! »

Kiku fronça les sourcils et tourna violemment la tête dans la direction des paroles. Il vit alors un mini-lui, tout de noir vêtu, agitant ses petites ailes sombres, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il cligna lentement des yeux, ne comprenant pas, et dirigea à nouveau ses sens vers le met tentateur et qu'il envisagea à nouveau avec un regard avide et peut-être légèrement peiné. Que penserait Yao ?

« Surtout pas ! cria une petite voix aiguë à son oreille droite et un poids nouveau le rééquilibra. Ce gâteau doit être dégusté avec ta famille ! »

Il put cette fois apercevoir deux petits pieds chaussés de blancs qui se balançaient, tapant doucement dans son épaule. Une douce plume caressa sa joue.

« Mais on s'en fiche ! s'égosilla l'autre petit être présent, et Kiku le sentit se lever. De toute manière il finira par le manger !

\- Mais pas en entier ! le contra le petit ange à la voix niaise en se levant à son tour. Là, il a tellement faim qu'il va manger TOUT le gâteau et il n'y en aura plus pour les autres !

\- Et alors ? C'est son anniversaire ! On fait ce qu'on veut le jour de son anniversaire!

\- Superbe occasion en effet pour montrer à quel point on est égoïste et gourmand ! ironisa le petit ange en tapant du pied sur l'épaule du garçon. Et puis de toute manière, depuis quand c'est son anniversaire ?! C'est celui de Yao ! »

Pif paf pouf ! Ils avaient commencé à se battre au-dessus de sa tête. C'était l'être démoniaque, qui, bien sûr, avait commencé. Mais de l'autre côté, il avait répliqué aussi et ils se livraient à présent à une gueguerre sans merci, où les coups perdues atteignaient immanquablement le jeune enfant qui eut bientôt les oreilles toutes rouges.

« Il ne mangera pas ce gâteau car la gourmandise, c'est mal ! Pas vrai, Kiku ? »

Ledit Kiku ne répondit rien, mais alors que le petit démon allait répliquer et donner un nouveau coup, il tourna rapidement le dos et s'éloigna loin de la tentation, pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, loin de ces deux fous sortis de nulle part. Les petites créatures, surprises, ne purent que tomber sur le sol... ou plutôt pile dans le gâteau. Tous deux ne purent se rattraper et se retrouvèrent pleins de crème, collant de chantilly et de sucre. L'anniversaire était foutu.

« Tu n'es qu'un CRETIN ! » hurla le petit ange sur son vis-à-vis, postillonnant de la crème fraîche fruitée.

Ils étaient tous les deux perdants. Kiku n'avait pas mangé le gâteau mais celui-ci était de toute manière foutu. Il n'en avait pas profité et la colère du grand dragon lui tomberait immanquablement dessus. Quel gâchis ! Et alors que chacun était frustré des événements, ils recommencèrent à se battre entre les fruits explosés et les morceaux de biscuit, aggravant ainsi la situation. Bah... un peu plus ou un peu moins, au point où ils en étaient...

Lorsque Yao et les enfants rentrèrent de leur virée à l'extérieur, ils ne purent que constater l'état de la cuisine. Elle était méconnaissable, tout comme le pauvre gâteau. Non seulement tout ça prendrait un temps fou à nettoyer (pourquoi une demi-fraise était-elle collée au plafond ?) mais en plus, personne n'aurait de gâteau ce soir si l'adulte n'agissait pas vite.

« Je vais me remettre aux fourneaux... soupira-t-il. Appelez-moi Kiku... »

Le présumé coupable de ce massacre cruel parut quelques temps plus tard, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'incompréhension en se rendant compte du problème. Du gros problème. Et de la fureur du Chinois.

« Ce n'est pas moi, je le jure ! »

Il ne fut pas écouté et eut comme tâche ingrate de récurer la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille comme un sou neuf.

« Je ne la frotte pas tous les jours pour que tu détruises mes efforts en un claquement de doigts ! » commenta l'homme plus âgé.

Un travail des plus pénibles l'attendait, mais Kiku fut récompensé : lorsque Yao avait le dos tourné, il se servait sans vergogne dans les restes éparpillés. Bien sûr, sa ruse fut remarquée mais rien ne lui fut dit.

Par contre, le soir venu, à vingt-deux heures, il ne put pas toucher au nouveau gâteau. Il fut le seul dont la petite assiette en carton resta résolument vide.

Cependant, pendant qu'il ne le voyait pas, Yao avait mis une part de côté. Pour le lendemain, quand il serait calmé.

* * *

 **Tu veux un bout du gâteau de Kiku ? Laisse-moi une review ! (ou alors je mange tout. TOUT !)**


End file.
